Pour toi
by Maria Jack
Summary: Le Patron et le Geek habitent ensemble depuis quelques temps. Tout va bien. Jusqu'à ce que les envies du Patron s'en mêlent. geetron, je suppose que c'est assez évident.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour toi**

Le Geek sourit alors qu'il s'approchait du bâtiment gris, tacheté de rouge. Un de ces immeuble moderne, dont les balcons ressemblaient à des clapiers à lapin rouge. Il badgea pour pouvoir y entrer, et courut rapidement pour rattraper un de ses voisins prenant l'ascenseur. L'homme le salua avec respect, ce qu'il lui rendit dans un sourire innocent.

Quand le Patron leur avait dégoté cet appartement, ils avaient connu quelques soucis de voisinage. En effet, ceux qu'on avait d'abord pris pour des frères, montaient très vite dans les décibels une fois la nuit tombée. Ou en pleine journée d'ailleurs. Le geek fut même traité de pervers, de dépravé, ce qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement, le charisme du Patron faisant son effet, plus aucune plainte ne se fit entendre.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur au quatrième étage, et entra dans sa propriété. Directement à droite, il constata la présence du Patron, qui, allongé sur le canapé, dormait. Le geek déposa une couverture sur son colocataire, avant de rejoindre leur chambre. Sobre, il ne s'y trouvait qu'une télé, rattachée à sa console, et leur lit double, où le geek s'affala aussi sec. Il s'empara de sa manette et commença à jouer, se connectant au réseau mondial.

Il savait très bien que le Patron se reposait sur le canapé pour le laisser accéder à sa console. Il leur avait fallu quelques temps pour trouver comment vivre ensemble, mais en huit mois, une forme d'harmonie régnait.

Les causes quoi que houleuses de leur déménagement, les forcèrent à trouver rapidement un logement. Ils ne voulaient pas habiter trop loin de chez Mathieu. Malgré leur caractère bien trempé et leur matérialité, Mathieu restait leur créateur, sans compter les tournages de plus en plus longs, qui seraient handicapants à distance.

Le geek en revenait justement. Le Patron l'avait devancé de quelques heures, et finirait sans doute bientôt sa sieste. Il sourit. Quand le Patron finit sa sieste, il demeurait groggy un certain temps, et se laissait câliner. En demandait même parfois.

Le joueur entendit du bruit dans la pièce à côté, il devina sa prémonition juste. Il glissa son regard vers la porte, alors que son amant apparut dans le dortoir. Il reçut un sourire fatigué, avant que la masse du Patron ne vienne s'asseoir contre lui. Le geek se cala contre lui, ne quittant pas son jeu des yeux.

« Jeff69, cover 2 pour la D-line*. »

Des baisers brefs vinrent le déconcentrer, faisant frissonner son cou.

« Patron...

- Qu'est-ce qui a geekwifi42?

- Rien Jeff, je parlais à ... Quelqu'un... »

Un grognement répondit à cette dénomination, suivit d'une caresse mal placée. Les cuisses du geek se serrèrent.

« On est proche de la fin du niveau les mecs. »

Ses yeux toujours braqués sur l'écran, il ne vit pas le Patron défaire son pantalon pour lécher son contenu. Il retint difficilement un gémissement. Il tenta tout de même de garder sa concentration.

« On s'approche... Sur la gauche... Articula-t-il difficilement.

- Un problème geek? Demanda son ami virtuel.

- Quelques interférences... »

Un coup de dents lui répondit. Il cerna immédiatement la tête du Patron de son coude pour l'entraîner à plus de luxure. Le talent lingual de cet homme ne connaissait nulle limite.

« Geek ! T'es chaud? Une vague fonce sur toi, t'es notre dernier recours mec ! »

Le concerné détaillait de plus en plus mal les ennemis au fur et à mesure que la langue et les doigts taquins s'occupaient de son plaisir.

« Jeff, je dois...Je dois y aller ! »

Son avertissement possédaient quelques allures d'extase. Sa voix encore plus aiguë, ses voyelles allongées, le dernier mot semblait plus à un soulagement orgasmique. Un game over s'afficha à l'écran, alors qu'il écartait les jambes pour jouir entre les lèvres de son amant.

Il se laissa retomber de tout son long sur le lit, calmant son souffle erratique.

« Salut gamin, s'amusa le Patron en s'allongeant à côté de lui. »

Le geek lui sourit tout en passant sa main sur le crâne presque chauve du Patron. Depuis la fois où Mathieu les avait tous rasé, le Patron, qui appréciait au final bien cette coiffure, la conservait. Il le fixa, devinant ses yeux derrière les éternelles lunettes noires, savourant sa chaleur. Son criminel d'amour semblait bien loin de lui cependant, avec son regard dans le néant.

« A quoi tu penses?

- A nous deux petit. Ça fait presque cinq ans, dit-il avec un ton solennel. »

Le Geek pouffa.

« Cinq ans depuis la première fois que tu m'as violé oui ! Je ne considère pas ça comme le début de notre relation !

- Alors tu définis quand le début de notre relation? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, se remémorant les différentes périodes de leur idylle. Si tant est qu'on puisse nommer ça une idylle. Le Geek était quand même resté son jouet sexuel pendant trois ans.

« Le jour où tu as accepté d'être exclusif, murmura-t-il malgré le petit pincement au cœur que cette promesse lui donnait toujours. »

_Cet engagement datait d'une petite année avant leur emménagement. Ils forniquaient depuis un moment maintenant, mais les précédentes fois révélaient une affection toute particulière. Celle-ci naquit, se développa, et enfanta d'un amour inconditionnel du Geek pour le Patron. Réciproquement, cette niaiserie était plus difficile à accepter. On peut même dire que le Patron voulait tout faire pour ne pas s'abaisser à ne désirer plus que son adorable chérubin. Ainsi, il fréquentait toujours des filles de son bordel, et autres animaux ou collégiens. _

_Le jour du pacte, ou plutôt, durant la nuit le précédant, le geek s'était décidé à avouer ses sentiments aux Patron, ayant lu dans son regard la même passion. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le Patron entrer de baiser une salope sur le sol de sa piaule._

_Quand le lendemain, le Patron entra dans sa chambre, tout de même inquiet du silence radio malgré les larmes qu'il avait vu la veille. Il trouva un geek insomniaque, qui lui lança un regard froid. Le démon devait être passé par là, il était le seul avec le Patron à le faire s'énerver au lieu de pleurer. _

_« Écoute gamin, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je fais ce que je veux, ça ne changera jamais ça._

_- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Rétorqua le geek de sa petite voix grinçante._

_- Tu veux quoi? Des excuses? Tu rêves. _

_- Non.. Non je veux pas d'excuses Patron. Tu comprends pas. Tu comprends jamais rien. »_

_Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux du geek, qui se cacha derrière son oreiller. Le Patron, se détestant pour sa propre tendresse, s'assit sur le lit. _

_« Y a rien à comprendre je crois là. Tu voulais te faire baiser, il y avait quelqu'un à ta place, fin._

_- Donc tu n'as plus besoin de moi, c'est ça? _

_- Putain gamin, je me suis toujours tapé d'autres personnes et... _

_- J'étais venu ... Coupa-t-il avant qu'un sanglot ne mette à son tour un terme à sa phrase. J'étais venu te dire que je t'aime. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance tout ça. »_

_La colère revenait. Le geek se releva pour s'éloigner du Patron, avant de lui lancer son oreiller au visage. _

_"Tu me l'avais dit au début hein, c'est ce que tu veux répondre. Que tu ferais de moi ton esclave, que je serais à toi ! Ben t'as réussi. Sauf que moi aussi je te veux pour moi. Je... croyais que... Mais en fait, j'avais tord. Tu me suffis, mais je ne te suffirais jamais n'est-ce pas?!"_

_Le Patron l'avait rejoint pour le baffer violemment, le propulsant contre le mur. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de pleurer, que déjà il l'embrassait. Le geek voulut se rebeller les premières secondes, mais ses belles résolutions disparurent en sentant les doigts du Patron entrelacer les siens avec douceur. Il ferma les yeux violemment et détourna la tête pour couper court au baiser. Il allait encore lui lancer un regard tendre, sans mot, pour le faire rêver puis souffrir. Ce pervers le manipulait depuis tout ce temps. _

_« J'aime ce que je fais de toi gamin. Il y a quelques mois encore, t'étais un lopette. Te voilà à peu près à mec. Enfin, t'en es encore loin hein. Par contre, je déteste ce que tu me fais. »_

_La voix rauque à son oreille s'arrêta quelques instants. Les mains du Patron frémissaient, prit d'un doute. Quand elles se raffermirent, la décision était prise. _

_« Je déteste être loin de toi. Tu comprends ça? Tu crois que je suis libre? Mais tu m'as emprisonné. Et putain, j'aime ça. Si tu acceptes de me faire encore découvrir cette sensation, je n'appartiendrais plus qu'à toi. »_

Le Geek quitta ses souvenirs. Le Patron semblait lui aussi ailleurs, à nouveau. Il ne le connaissait pas si songeur.

« C'est quand j'ai répondu d'accord à ce moment là, finit-il.

- La date anniversaire du deuil de ma liberté, t'es un sadique petit.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, minauda le geek en s'installant sur le bassin du Patron. »

Son ventre gargouillant l'arrêta net et le ramena à une triste réalité. Il rougit.

« J'ai oublié d'acheter à manger...

- T'es sérieux là?

- Pardon...

- Bon t'attends quoi? Ça va fermer dans une heure au plus tard ! »

Le Geek s'empressa de se lever, de remettre ses chaussures et d'enfiler un pull. Il regarda par le fenêtre : Le soleil se couchait paresseusement. Alors qu'il prenait son sac de course, il vit le Patron enfiler sa veste.

« Tu sors aussi ?

- Je t'accompagne. J'ai envie de me balader, répondit-il évasivement. »

Ils sortirent donc ensemble, se dirigeant à pied jusqu'à l'échoppe la plus proche. Ils ne prenaient que rarement la voiture pour y aller : trop peu de place de stationnement. De plus, le chemin qui les menaient au magasin plaisait au Geek.

Ils passaient en effet devant un parc, où des enfants s'amusaient, entourés de leurs parents. Le geek crut apercevoir le regard de son amant se tourner vers les mômes. Il se rassura lui même, se disant qu'il psychotait. Le Patron n'était plus du tout attiré par ce genre de chose, se convainquit-il.

Les courses se déroulèrent sans accroche. Leur régime alimentaire n'était pas le plus sain, aussi on trouverait bientôt dans leur placard des chips, céréales, pâtes, chocolat, cigarillos vanilles, hamburgers, pizza et sauces toutes faites. Quelques pommes de terre, de la viande hachée et des tomates, par acquis de conscience. S'ils voulaient un vrai repas, ils mangeaient au restaurant. Ou chez Mathieu, pour un repas de qualité intermédiaire.

Le geek se réjouissait. Les décors verts entourant la route les ramenant chez eux contrastaient avec la grisaille habituelle de la ville. Ils lui rappelaient Saint Étienne. Il s'impatientait à l'idée de rentrer à la maison. De plus, il pouvait faire un stock de sirop, étant donné que le Patron portait le sac de course.

Le seul désagrément de ce trajet fut à la sortie du magasin. Le Geek laissa quelques minutes son amant pour vider sa vessie. Un groupe de filles en profita pour s'approcher du ténébreux. Elles devaient toucher la vingtaine. Leurs habits affriolants les sublimaient parfaitement. Trop même. Si bien que le Patron, lorsqu'elles lui proposèrent de sortir en boite avec elles ce soir, leur décrocha un sourire charmeur.

Quand le Geek s'aperçut de la scène en revenant, il se figea un instant. Ce genre de situation arrivait plutôt fréquemment. Les premières fois, il avait pleuré, tout simplement. Mais au bout d'un moment, les commentaires acerbes du Patron quant-à sa faiblesse l'agaçaient. Il s'était donc trouvé une autre méthode pour garder son homme.

Il s'approcha, écarta une grognasse en s'excusant, et l'embrassa jalousement. Il s'amusa quelques instants à se déhancher contre le Patron, puis, les joues pivoines, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand il sentit la présence du Patron qui l'avait rejoint à ses côtés, il releva doucement son regard sur lui. Ces circonstances lui faisait toujours peur. Un sourire amusé le rassura. Gêné mais fier, il glissa sa main dans celle du Patron. Ce dernier se laissa faire, récompensant sa prise de position.

Passant à nouveau dans le parc, le Geek sentit la main du Patron se détacher de la sienne. Il se retourna vers lui. Arrêté au milieu du chemin, son regard se baladait sur les quelques marmots qui jouaient encore. Sur le côté de ses lunettes, le Geek entrevu un trouble dans ses yeux. Son cœur se serra.

« Patron ?

- Oui... On est plus très loin, prends le sac et va faire à manger. Je rentre dans une demi heure.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Ça te regarde gamin ? »

Quand il grinçait ainsi des dents, le petit ne se rebellait pas. Il prit le sac bien trop lourd pour son épaule frêle, et laissa le Patron seul.

Il cuisina, comme le Patron lui avait demandé. Cependant, ses idées ailleurs lui firent brûler ses pâtes. Il recommença la confection du plat. Ses pensées s'égaraient dans des sentiers qu'ils s'étaient interdits. Avec le temps, il se persuadait que les envies du Patron s'étaient normalisés grâce à lui. Pourtant, ses réflexions se vallonnaient à nouveau des ses peurs. Il acceptait chaque demande sexuelle du Patron. De la plus audacieuse à la plus humiliante, pour lui et son amant. Cependant, il s'inquiétait. Le Patron aimait la différence, le choix. Avant qu'ils ne soient exclusifs, il prenaient surtout des femmes. Et ce qu'il craignait le plus : des enfants. Sa pédophilie avérée n'effrayait pas le Geek au départ : lui même étant plus jeune que le Patron. Cependant, le comportement de ce dernier l'incitait à penser qu'il n'était plus suffisant.

Leur relation avait-elle la soif de sexe du Patron comme cause de péremption ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Qu'il avait espéré pour rien pouvoir vivre heureux avec l'homme qui le faisait se sentir homme, se sentir aimer, se sentir exister.

L'objet de ses pensées rentra dans les temps. Il s'installa à table, attendit qu'on le serve, se mit à manger. Il ne dit mot. Le Geek l'observait, tentant d'être discret. Il ne sentait pas le sexe, et ses vêtements ne semblaient pas avoir été remis.

Il se faisait des films. Le Patron l'aimait. Il ne voulait que lui.

* * *

><p>Ses doutes se renchérissaient cependant au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient. Des regards déviants sur les plus jeunes enfants revenaient fréquemment. Un silence parfois lourd s'installait entre eux. Alors le Geek en eut marre. Il satisferait son homme. Il se le promit. Ce soir.<p>

Le Patron travaillait tard ce soir là. A minuit, rentrant chez lui, il vit de la lumière dans sa chambre. Le geek devait encore jouer. Il y entra, mais n'y trouva pas le spectacle auquel il s'attendait.

Le Geek se trouvait à genoux sur leur lit. Il portait une chemise noire que le Patron reconnut comme sienne. Un de ses mains caressait timidement son entre-jambe nu, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Entre ses tétons était attachée une cordelette métallique. Il la titillait parfois, tentant les boutons de chair. Quand il releva ses yeux sur le Patron, il rougit brusquement. Il s'agita pour tenter de cacher sa nudité derrière son habit, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Pa.. Pa...! Ne regarde pas ! C'est gênant... »

Il utilisait sa voix la plus fluette. Un sourire se dessinait aux coins de lèvres du Patron.

« Quel vilain garçon... Te cache pas gamin... T'es as envie, alors vas-y. »

Le geek recommença son onanisme en gémissant.

« C'est bizarre...

- Quoi donc ?

- Je veux... Me frotter à toi... »

Une expiration chargée d'envie remplit la pièce du fumée. Le Patron écrasa sa cigarette sur un cendrier, et s'assit sur le lit. Le geek lui faisait parfois des surprises comme celles-ci. Il adorait ça.

« Vas-y, le convia-t-il. »

Le geek enfourcha une cuisse du Patron, et commença à y frotter son entre-jambe lascivement. Ses joues gardaient leur rougeur. Ses gémissements indécents et puérils l'infantilisaient avec succès. Il flottait dans la chemise ouverte, lui donnant un air encore plus frêle.

« Tu aimes ça ?

- Oui ... »

Les larmes aux coins de ses yeux tombaient parfois sur le jeans dudit Patron.

«Je... Pat.. Pa..., chuchota-t-il honteusement, il y a un autre endroit où je sens des... Choses...

- Où ça gamin ? Montre moi.

- Mais c'est... C'est sale...

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

Le Geek prit la main de son aîné et la dirigea entre ses fesses. Il appuya un doigt du Patron contre son orifice embrasé. Le Patron y fit son chemin, tout en poussant le Geek sur le dos. Il jouait de ses doigts libres avec la chaînette sur le torse du gamin, qui hurlait de douleur et de plaisir.

« Ça... Ça pince !

- Mais si tu l'as mis, c'est que t'aimes ça... »

Les pleurs du Geek redoublèrent sous l'humiliation. La langue du Patron rencontra un de ces tétons, l'aspirant doucement, tendant de ce fait l'autre, qui s'irrita. Une goutte de sang rapidement léchée par le Patron en sortit.

« Ne... Ne bois pas ça...

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ... »

La main presque entière du Patron dilatait maintenant son antre, lui supprimant toute capacité de communication cohérente. Il ne restait plus que son pouce, qui malaxait son périnée, ricochant parfois sur ses testicules dures.

« Plus ! Plus ! Suppliait-il en s'étouffant presque dans sa salive. »

Il perdait le contrôle, offrant à son amant une vision idyllique d'érotisme. Il lui aurait volontiers pris le cul directement. Mais il s'en serait voulu de ne pas pleinement profiter d'un geek joueur. Il se pencha vers sa table de chevet, et y récupéra un tourne vis. Il libéra l'orifice du Geek pour lui faire profiter de la vue de ce qui le comblerait bientôt.

« Mais ! Ça sert pas à ça... »

La fine partie métallique s'amusa à tourner le long de son sexe palpitant. Le Geek se redressa sur ses avant bras pour y jeter un regard excité et curieux. Quand l'embout cruciforme caressa l'extrémité de son gland, il s'accrocha à la nuque du Patron pour ne pas tomber. Celui-ci remonta l'instrument à sa hauteur et parcourut de sa langue l'acier froid. Puis, avec un regard lubrique, il le fit à nouveau rencontrer l'entre-jambe du Geek.

Il s'attardait au niveau de son urètre, s'y aventurant sur quelques millimètres avant d'en ressortir. Les yeux du geek se voulait de plaisir face à l'insolite. Il n'osait plus s'exprimer de peur de lui faire faire un mauvais mouvement.

Le tourne vis s'implantait de plus en plus loin dans le canal, jusqu'au centimètre. Le Patron s'amusa à le faire tourner. Les bruitages du Geek frôlaient la limite de la bestialité. D'un geste souple, il lui retira, pour aller de suite enfoncer le manche dans un orifice plus bas, et bien plus facile d'accueil.

Les cris du Geek reprirent bien plus forts, plus confiants. Ses jambes se levaient pour offrir toute la place à l'objet incongru. Le Patron s'en donnait à cœur joie, à l'enfoncer, le tourner, le soulever.

La voix juvénile du gamin s'éleva à nouveau.

« Je veux toi... »

Cette demande fit craquer le Patron qui finit enfin par enlever pantalon et sous vêtement. Il libéra les fesses du geek un instant avant de le retourner. Posé à quatre pattes devant lui, il lui offrait une vue imprenable sur sa croupe. Il mordit durement les deux fesses, avant de longer sa raie de son souffle.

« C'est... C'est sale comme ça ! Lui hurla le Geek. »

Le Patron lui répondit en tirant sur le collier métallique qui pendait sous son torse, le faisant écraser l'avant de son torse au sol dans une longue plainte. Il le pénétra sauvagement, lui offrant des coups de reins amples et rapides.

Entre ses jérémiades étouffés, le Patron entendit le geek parler, pour l'exciter.

« Je suis... Un vilain garçon … »

« Punis moi... »

« Plus fort papa. »

Alors voilà la paroxysme de ce fantasme du Geek. Une mise en scène du père incestueux. Il pensait que les Pa... Pa... murmure n'était dû qu'à l'excitation. Une incapacité à prononcer son prénom en entier.

Le mot « papa » résonnait dans son crâne. Se faire appeler ainsi par le Geek, dans un tel état d'excitation et de soumission l'aurait normalement fait jouir de suite. Lui aussi aimait ce fantasme d'habitude. Mais là, son sexe pourtant un instant auparavant dur comme fer se ramollit.

« Fais chier putain ! »

Il se hurlait dessus tout en sortant du corps de son amant. S'asseyant au bord du lit, il passa ses mains sur son crâne transpirant, avant de le plonger contre ses paumes. Ses lunettes tombèrent au sol. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le Patron n'avait pas réussi à jouir, ni à faire monter au ciel un geek qui pleurait cette fois de tristesse, persuadé d'avoir perdu à jamais son Patron.

*L'auteur sait qu'il s'agit d'un terme de football américain et non de jeu en ligne. Mais fuck hein, ça se rapproche un peu parfois.


	2. Chapter 2

Pas un mot ne se fit entendre pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Le Patron ne bougeait plus, cachant toujours son visage entre ses doigts. Le geek, qui s'était débarrassé de ses pince-tétons, pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Il ne le satisfaisait plus. Il ne lui donnait plus ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui. Il le perdait.

Son front rencontra l'épaule de son aimé. Il respirait bruyamment pour ralentir les flots mouillés sur ses joues. Quand il en fut capable, il articula :

« Désolé... Pardonne moi Patron... Je suis désolé... »

Aucune réaction.

« Je ne peux plus te combler... Mais laisse moi encore une chance. »

Il serra ses doigts sur le bras de l'autre homme.

« J'en pouvais plus de te voir les reluquer, alors que tu étais toujours absent avec moi... Je peux pas vivre sans être … Sans que tu sois... »

Le silence, encore, toujours.

« Dis quelque chose ! Je t'en prie ! Je peux tout entendre, mais je veux comprendre ! Patron ! Patron... »

Sa voix s'affaiblissait, parallèle à son espoir.

« Ne m'abandonne pas...

- Jamais. »

La voix du Patron, emplie de trouble, effraya le Geek. Il lui prit les mains pour pouvoir le regarder. Ce qu'il vit le figea. Les yeux du Patron, si magnifiques, si expressifs, lui hurlaient une déchirure, qui lentement, sinueusement, c'était fait son chemin dans son esprit. Une rupture dans toutes ses certitudes. Un monstre qui dévorait progressivement sa personne.

Le Patron voulut s'enfuir, mais le Geek, qui anticipait déjà son mouvement, lui bloqua le poignet dans sa main. Entraîné par son mouvement, il se retrouva au sol, aux pieds du Patron.

« Explique moi, implora-t-il. »

L'homme en noir s'agenouilla à la hauteur du Geek.

« Tu es celui que je veux. Toujours, tout le temps. Pour tout, pour n'importe quoi. »

Dans la bouche du Patron, ces mots prenaient la valeur d'un « tu es parfait ».

« Mais il y a quelque chose que je veux. Dont j'ai besoin. J'en peux plus d'y penser. Je ne me sens plus complet. Même avec toi, ou avec tous les autres. Il me manque un truc. »

Ses mots sortaient difficilement. Même avec le Geek, s'ouvrir lui restait compliqué.

« Tu m'as vu regarder ces enfants. Tu as cru que je les voulais. Tu as voulu bien faire, pour que je pense à toi avant tout. C'est ça ?»

Le gamer hocha la tête. Sa main sur la joue du Patron forçait ce dernier à le garder le contact visuel.

« Seulement, c'est pas baiser un gosse que je voulais. Je les regardais parce que... »

La fin de la phrase n'arriva pas à traverser ses lèvres. Ses genoux s'affaiblissaient, et ne le portaient bientôt plus. Le geek, bouleversé, souffla :

« Tu veux un enfant. »

Le regard du Patron ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi égaré. Il voulait un enfant. Oui. Un héritier. Quelqu'un à qui il léguerait ses savoirs, bons ou mauvais. Une progéniture dont il serait fier. Un fils, ou une fille, qu'il chérirait de loin, observant le geek s'occuper à lui offrir explicitement son amour.

La tendresse qui se logeait dans les pupilles de son amant l'agaçait. Il détestait être faible. Encore plus face au gamin. Il savait que le petit l'aimait viril, fort,pervers. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un faiblard tremblant sur le parquet.

Pourtant, les légers tressaillements qui parcouraient son corps entier suite à sa révélation ne connurent de repos qu'entre les bras du Geek. Il entendit un « Je t'aime », auquel il ne répondit que par un baiser sur son cou.

Ils trouvèrent la force de se mettre sur le lit. Ils y échangèrent des baisers longs. Les mains du geek se baladèrent sur le corps entier du Patron, s'attardant sur son crâne, dont il adorait la sensation des cheveux courts se fléchissant sous ses doigts. Il restait. Il le comblait toujours. Il l'aimait encore.

Le Patron dévorait les lèvres en face de lui, y déversant ses rancœurs. Avoir fait inutilement peur au Geek, ne pas avoir été honnête avec lui. Ne pas pouvoir faire d'enfants. Ne pas avoir le droit d'en adopter. Vivre avec ce poids chaque jour jusqu'à la fin.

Puis, une béatitude le borda. Le petit homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras s'inquiétait pour lui. Il dépendait de lui.

« Et toi ? Tu y as déjà pensé ?

- Non... C'est à dire que... J'aimerais... C'est sûr. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé que toi tu...

- Ouai ouai je sais, le coupa le Patron. Moi non plus je pensais pas. Mais ça me manque. Quand Mathieu était gosse, je le protégeais. Bien sûr, j'en tirais mon avantage... Après lui, c'était toi. Et là ça me manque. Je veux pas changer de.. Colocataire. Je veux quelqu'un de plus. Qui serait un peu moi. Et peut-être un peu toi. »

Le rire discret du Geek se fit entendre.

« Un peu étrange, vu qu'on vient de la même personne. »

Le Patron lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ouai bon. »

Leur soirée fut tendre.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivant également d'ailleurs. Seulement, le malaise revenait progressivement. Le Geek n'avait pas fait maths sup', mais pourtant il lisait des signes. Son amant désirait vraiment son enfant. Plus que tout. Peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera plus que de vouloir le Geek.<p>

Le Patron, après avoir avoué ses envies de paternité, n'y pensait pas moins. Il proposa plusieurs solutions au Geek. Elles ne rassuraient pas ce dernier.

« On pourrait trouver une nana, qui nous ressemble, je la baise et voilà. »

Le regard noir qu'il se prit lui affirma que cette solution ne se réaliserait pas.

« Une mère porteuse ? Proposa le plus jeune.

- Interdit en France, l'adoption aussi.

- Et si on en trouve un d'un autre pays ?

- Un petit asiatique sans papier ?

- Non ! En Belgique c'est autorisé non ? On pourrait...

- En moyenne, ça prend quatre ans. »

Le Geek paniqua.

« Et tu ne pourras pas attendre jusque là ? »

Le Patron ne savait plus quoi dire. Non, il ne comptait pas attendre. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il n'aurait jamais son enfant. Entre autre parce qu'il était gay.

«C'est dur de s'imaginer sans gamin.

- Je... Je suis désolé. De pas pouvoir... »

Le Geek marmonnait.

« Je... Je vais sortir. »

Le Patron l'observa s'enfuir, et se servit un verre de whisky.

* * *

><p>Le Geek courut le plus loin possible dans la ville, au delà de l'essoufflement, au delà de la fatigue. Son cœur et ses jambes de gamer le forcèrent tout de même à s'arrêter, quand à bout de souffle, un vertige le prit. Il anticipa un parc à quelques rues et s'y dirigea en marchant.<p>

Un banc l'invitait à s'asseoir, face au couché de soleil. Installé, il admira le paysage, ébloui par les dernières lueurs du jour. Le parc vert s'étendait dans un faux plat, si bien qu'on en voyait pas l'extrémité. L'horizon s'aplatissait derrière des balançoires. Un bac à sable servait de train d'atterrissage à un toboggan.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand une balle rencontra son pied. Un enfant à la bouille ronde, avec de grands yeux bleus lui souriait, à quelques mètres de lui.

« Tu peux me donner la balle monsieur ?

- Bien sûr, lui répondit-il aimablement en lui lançant le ballon. »

Le marmot le remercia chaleureusement avant de retourner vers celui qui devait être son tuteur du moment. Que le Geek reconnut avec surprise.

« Antoine ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Geek ! »

Un jeune homme ébouriffé s'approcha de lui en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je … Prends l'air. Ça faisait longtemps.

- Quelques mois oui ! On se croise beaucoup moins maintenant que tu vis avec le Patron. Ça se passe bien ?

- Oui oui, dit-il prestement.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré...

- Je... »

Le Geek s'intéressa au sol.

« Le Patron est quelqu'un d'unique. Il s'occupe bien de moi. Alors j'ai toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur tu vois ?

- Il devrait plutôt s'estimer heureux que tu le supportes ! Lança Antoine en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Oui...

- Et puis, je suis sûr que tu fais toujours de ton mieux pour lui, renchérit-il gentiment. Tu es dévoué. »

Il laissa traîner ses pensées, puis tourna son visage vers le plus grand, qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

« Mais s'il te fait du mal, tu devrais retourner chez Mathieu.

- Mathieu... Comment ça se passe entre vous d'ailleurs ? »

Le vidéaste sembla prit de court. Il commença à s'agiter, ce qui fit lever un sourcil amusé au Geek.

« Entre nous ? Mais bien ! C'est mon meilleur pote ! D'ailleurs il voulait qu'on aille boire une bière un de ces quatre ! Tu devrais venir !

- Je passe mon tour, sourit-il. Il pourrait avoir des choses confidentielles à te dire. Mais tu peux pas passer à l'appartement si tu veux. On jouera à nouveau ensemble.

- Bien sûr, ce serait sympa ! Mais, des choses confidentielles ? »

Le Geek hocha la tête. Ses regards se perdaient sur celui qui se trouvait être le neveu d'Antoine. Il s'imaginait dans ce parc. Il garderait un œil sur un bambin. Le Patron lirait le journal. Le gosse disparaîtrait de son champ de vision. Le Patron péterait un câble. On le retrouverait coincé dans le toboggan. « Toujours à combler les trous mon gamin, comme son papa » sortirait le Patron. Il sourirait sincèrement sous l'air amoureux du Geek.

« Tu as déjà pensé à avoir un enfant ? »

Antoine cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Des choses confidentielles ? Avoir un enfant ?

« Ne me dis pas que Mathieu a mis une nana enceinte, demanda-t-il gravement.

- Non non ! Il est libre comme l'air ! Enfin, presque.

- Presque ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça, lui indiqua le geek avec un sourire. »

Le vidéaste sembla en grande réflexion. Son neveu vint l'en sortir en lui tirant les cheveux.

« J'ai froid tonton ! On rentre ?

- On rentre petit ! A bientôt geek ?

- Oui bien sûr, passe quand tu veux. »

Il se saluèrent, et le Geek se retrouva seul. Antoine l'amusait toujours. Quand il ne jouait pas avec lui, il tentait de draguer un Mathieu trop fier pour s'avouer ses sentiments. Il souhaitait à Mathieu le bonheur qu'il vivait avec le Patron. Même si être avec le Patron n'était en soi pas une fin si souhaitable que ça. Mais c'est tout ce que le Geek désirait.

Imaginer l'avenir quand on provient d'un esprit, et qu'on a jamais vraiment vieilli, juste mûri, n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Mais parfois, il se voyait tout de même à soixante-dix ans, à jouer à GTA avec le Patron. Ils seraient à nouveau tous ensemble, avec le Hippie, le Panda, et Mathieu, leur cher créateur. Cependant, tout cela se remettait en question.

L'envie du Patron n'avait rien d'une lubie passagère. Il la sentait déferler dans son être complexe. S'il ne pouvait pas attendre l'adoption, alors il ne tarderait pas à se séparer de celui qui, une fois de plus, le tire vers le bas. Lui.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

« Allo ? Fit-il en décrochant.

- Ouai gamin, c'est moi. T'es où ?

- Dans un parc.

- Où putain ? »

Il releva la tête pour lire un panneau.

« Saint Anne.

- Bouge pas alors. »

Il raccrocha. Le Geek regarda l'heure. Presque vingt-trois heures. Il avait dû s'endormir. Ou alors il avait juste perdu toute notion de temps.

Un vrombissement surgit dans la nuit silencieuse. Le Patron, enfourché sur sa moto, lui tendait un casque. Il monta à l'arrière, et s'agrippa à son amant.

« Merci, souffla-t-il. »

La moto démarra. Il réalisa bien vite que le Patron n'allait pas chez eux. Il roulait très vite. Il adorait la vitesse quand il voulait se perdre. Il canalisait ses pulsions auto-destructrices ainsi.

Le Geek fermait les yeux. Le vent sur ses doigts, la veste de motard du Patron contre son torse, l'odeur de son casque l'emportaient dans un bain de bien être. La réponse lui apparut comme une révélation.

* * *

><p>« Tu sors ce soir ? Lança la voix grave du Patron.<p>

- Oui, je vais chez Mathieu ! »

Un grognement lui répondit. Le Geek semblait très stressé ce soir. Comme s'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire. Mais avec Mathieu ? Le Patron se braqua un peu. Il n'était pas partageur.

Il le rejoignit devant la porte, pour lui serrer les épaules. Le Geek ne semblait pas rassuré.

« Pourquoi tu vas le voir ?

- Je... C'est pour un truc … C'est...

- Réponds !

- Je dois y aller, bredouilla-t-il en se détachant. »

Il profita de son air énervé pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éclipser. La porte claqua sur le Patron. Le geek lui semblait distant depuis son annonce. Lui avait-il fait peur ? Peut-être. Il voulait sans doute se changer les idées. Mais pour ça, il avait ses jeux d'habitude. Et que venait faire Mathieu là dedans ? Il allait chercher du réconfort chez lui ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent. Il savait le Geek fidèle et aimant. Il avait cependant depuis longtemps compris que Mathieu était le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec lui dans le cœur du sale gosse.

Une fois de plus, ses monstres intérieurs dévoraient ses certitudes, et les remplaçaient par un doute écœurant. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait dû le retenir ce soir là.

Quand Mathieu recueillit le Geek, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis son déménagement avec le Patron, il souriait et prenait confiance en lui. Ses yeux rougit et sa lèvre déchirée de morsures ne sous-entendaient rien de bon. Quand il acheva la préparation de leur boisson, café et chocolat chaud, il s'installa sur le canapé, en face de lui. Il ne savait pas sur quel fil conducteur choisir : lui demander directement s'il a eu un problème avec le Patron, ou attendre. Il se racla la gorge avant de briser le silence.

« Tu voulais me voir donc? »

Le Geek hocha la tête. Une légère impatience s'éveillait en Mathieu. Pourvu que le Geek s'exprime. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer aux mimes, alors qu'il devait travailler encore ce soir.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi?

- Je... »

L'hésitation rendait sa voix aussi tremblante que ses mains qui tenaient son chocolat.

« Un problème avec le Patron?

- Non ! Enfin oui, mais c'est ma faute. Enfin non, la faute à personne... C'est... »

Mathieu posa sa main sur le genou du joueur. Il ne le connaissait plus si troublé depuis longtemps.

« Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

- Le Patron veut quelque chose, et je ne peux pas lui offrir.

- Ça lui passera, s'écria Mathieu énervé d'être dérangé pour si peu.

- Non ! Justement ce genre d'envie ne passe pas. »

Le Geek but une gorgée pour calmer ses spasmes nerveux. Ses larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il tendit le bras pour reposer la tasse, qui se brisa sur le sol. Il poussa un cri, puis se leva d'un geste. Mathieu en fit de même.

« Bordel, t'es troublé mais tu pourrais faire attention sale gosse ! »

Le plus jeune s'effondra à genou devant lui, le pantalon traînant dans la boisson encore tiède. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à Mathieu.

« Je suis désolé ! Je ne suis qu'un incapable, pour toi, pour le Patron ! Il va partir ! A cause de moi ! Je ferai tout pour lui donner un gosse, tout... »

Il enfonça sa tête contre la cuisse de Mathieu, qui déposa lentement sa main sur ses cheveux. Le Patron? Un enfant? Il ne se l'était jamais imaginé. Il connaissait déjà ce léger instinct paternel que la personnalité sombre pouvait avoir. Il s'était occupé de lui plus jeune après tout.

« Le Patron veut un gosse... Marmonna-t-il. »

Le visage du Geek se releva sous ses doigts. Il brillait de pleurs. Dans son regard, le vidéaste lisait une détermination désespérée.

« Je t'en supplie, tu m'as fait, tu peux me changer. Je veux être une fille et pouvoir lui donner son enfant...

- Mais...

- Je veux qu'il m'aime ! J'ai besoin de lui ! »

Mathieu lui saisit les épaules pour le redresser. Sans cette aide, il ne tiendrait pas debout.

« Calmes toi d'abord. »

Il se rassit sur le canapé, l'entraînant contre lui. Pendant qu'il vidait son corps du stress et de la détresse accumulée, Mathieu lui chuchotait que le Patron ne le quitterait pas pour ça. Mais au fond de lui, il doutait. Son plus vieil acolyte obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, sans songer aux conséquences.

« Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible, expliqua-t-il alors que la crise du gamin s'atténuait. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire de toi une femme. Et même si je le peux, tu seras comme la fille. Tu es vraiment prêt à ça?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...?

- Si tu deviens une fille, que tu tombes enceinte... »

Il fit une pause, le temps de s'étonner lui même à dire une telle phrase.

« Tu ne pourras sans doute pas redevenir comme avant. Parce que tu seras la mère du petit. Je sais que tu aimes le Patron, mais tu renierais vraiment ta masculinité -certes pas très développée- pour lui? »

Le Geek se pinçait les lèvres, le temps sans doute de rassembler ses idées.

« Je n'en ai pas envie... Soupira-t-il, mais pour le Patron, aucun sacrifice n'est trop grand. »

Son créateur l'observa, hésitant entre l'admiration et la pitié. Il était complètement affectivo-dépendant du Patron.

« Je t'en supplie Mathieu, je ferai tout ce que tu veux. »

Sa voix tressautait sous la panique. Il commença à s'agiter.

« Tout ! Demande moi tout ! Demande moi ce que...

- J'ai compris l'idée ! Le coupa Mathieu. Je vais essayer. Mais tu es sûr? »

Le Geek lui sembla réfléchir encore un peu. Sa main parcourut son torse et contourna ses parties génitales. Il heurta son téléphone dans sa poche. Le Patron lui avait offert. Officiellement, pour pouvoir l'appeler à chaque instant pour l'obliger à venir s'occuper de lui. Officiellement. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je suis sûr. »

Mathieu acquiesça, lui prit les mains, se disant que cela fonctionnerait peut-être comme dans les films, et clôt ses paupières. Il se concentra sur le Geek, et ré-imagina chaque scène avec lui, mais en femme. Il l'imagina enceinte. Heureuse. Avec son Patron. Un frisson le prit. Peut-être celui de la réussite? Il rouvrit les yeux, pour tomber sur un geek inchangé.

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, le Geek préféra dormir dans l'appartement où se logeait ses derniers souvenirs de célibataire. Il prit une douche. La chaleur de l'eau ne traversa pas plus que son épiderme. Le message inquiet du Patron concernant son absence le réjouit à peine. Il avait tant espéré. Il devait se résigner.<p>

En se séchant, il croisa son regard dans le miroir mural. Il s'observa longuement. Détaillant son profil, il s'imagina avec des seins. Sans pénis. Avec un ventre rond. Parfaite pour le Patron. Il enfila un pyjama et retrouva son ancienne chambre.

Allongé dans son lit depuis plusieurs heure, la solution lui sauta aux yeux. Ces jambes se déplaçaient d'elle même dans la maison silencieuse. Dans la cuisine, puis la salle de bain. Devant le miroir. Il s'empara du coton que Mathieu utilisait pour se démaquiller. Puis, il fit face à son image. Un jeune homme désespéré, avec du coton et un couteau de boucherie. L'opération pouvait commencer.

Une partie du coton se retrouva entre ses lèvres. Ce qu'il faisait était bon, il ne devait pas crier de douleur. Le Patron le voulait.

Il débuta par le torse. La lame fraîche l'entailla. Son encoche caressait à peine le grand pectoral. Il glissa le métal sous sa peau. Ses dents se crispèrent. Il souleva la peau, gémissant de douleur. La bile lui monta à la gorge, il la ravala. Ses jambes tremblaient. Une fois l'espace assez important, il y inséra du coton. Celui-ci se teint de rouge sans attendre. Il posa la peau dessus. Plus tard, il allait la coudre.

La fabrication du deuxième sein fut tout aussi douloureuse. Alors qu'il soulevait la peau décollée, il sentit un liquide chaud glisser le long de sa cuisse, et former une flaque à ses pieds, accompagné d'un éphémère soulagement. Ça sentait fort. Il venait d'uriner.

Il se débarrassa de son pyjama, et le posa doucement. Au sol, le mélange de pisse et de sang jaunissait le carrelage immaculé. Il observa son profil brièvement. Dans sa folie, il trouva son corps bien plus attirant ainsi. Il ne restait qu'une étape.

Il prit doucement son sexe en main. Ses doigts d'un côté serraient l'arme frénétiquement, de l'autre offrait une dernière caresse à sa virilité. Il leva son bras en l'air. Le coup tomba.

« Putain il se passe quoi ici?! »

Mathieu venait de faire irruption dans la chambre du Geek, qui hurlait dans son lit. Il le secoua pour le réveiller. Une tâche humide se répandait entre les fibres du matelas et des draps.

« Oh calme toi ! »

Le Geek s'agrippa à son créateur, continuant de pousser des gémissements apeurés. Jamais un cauchemar ne lui parut aussi réaliste.

* * *

><p>Le Patron, assis devant la table basse du salon, gérait ses affaires. Quand sa montre tinta midi, il se leva pour cuisiner. Il mit des pâtes pour deux à cuire, puis retourna travailler. Ses yeux se levaient souvent vers la porte d'entrée ce matin. Le gamin prenait vraiment son temps. Mathieu l'appelait parfois pour aider au montage. Ils finissaient souvent tard, mais le geek avait pour habitude de l'en informer, pour qu'il aille le chercher. Il ne dormait presque jamais ailleurs que chez eux. Ce n'était pas normal. Le Patron détestait ça. Ne pas savoir.<p>

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il retourna s'occuper de la nourriture, lançant un regard bref au Geek. Ses vêtements portaient l'odeur de Mathieu. Il s'était changé. Feignant le manque d'intérêt, il préparait une bolognaise. Concentré sur l'épluchure d'une tomate, il n'entendit pas son amant s'approcher dans son dos. Des bras entourèrent son torse. Le gosse ne se permettait que rarement ce genre de moment.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le jean du patient, le caressant au niveau de son entre-jambe. Le petit le connaissait bien. S'il voulait de l'affection, il n'en aurait pas autrement. Il coupa les plaques et se retourna. Les cernes sous les yeux du son protégé ne rassurèrent pas ses suspicions sur sa soirée avec Mathieu.

« Qu'est-ce qui...

- Fais moi l'amour Patron. »

Il fronça les sourcils. De plus en plus étrange. Des lèvres vinrent interrompre ses pensées avant même que celles-ci ne se forment. Le geek l'embrassait, le plaquant contre la table. Son bassin roulait contre le sien. Le Patron se saisit des fesses qu'il aimait tant pour soulever le Geek. Il l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé, et l'y déposa.

Baiser avec le gamin excitait bien plus le Patron que de devoir lui faire l'amour. Il s'exécuta pourtant, se faisant violence à être tendre. Il le prenait dans une extase douce, une vivacité lente. Il le touchait, le cajolait. Au fond, il voulait lui prouver pouvoir lui aussi le réconforter quand il en a besoin. Lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller chez Mathieu pour de la tendresse.

Quand il éjacula au plus profond de lui, il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder son visage déformé de plaisir, et ses yeux condamnés à l'innocence. Il l'embrassa langoureusement. Ces doutes se dissipèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

Il existe différentes manières d'aborder l'amour. Ce qui différencie couple et amitié, passe pour certains par des « je t'aime ». Pour d'autres, plus physique, par des nuits endiablées. Finalement, il y a ceux pour qui les nuits étaient toujours ardentes. Pour cette dernière catégorie, seule l'exclusivité permet le nom de couple.

Le Patron et le geek faisait parti de cette dernière, et ils en avaient conscience. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi l'un comme l'autre craignait l'infidélité de son partenaire. Pour l'un, cette crainte passait par des larmes. Pour l'autre, par une indifférence montée de toute pièce, cachant peine et colère.

Aussi, quand le Patron rentrait le soir, qu'il entendait dans sa chambre le geek pleurnicher au lieu de jouer, puis passer au rire tout aussi tôt, il se contentait de boire, fumer, et s'endormir sur le canapé.

Ce n'était que le début ça.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il voyait ses toilettes devenir dégueulasses. Les bords se tapissaient de toutes sortes d'aliments à moitié digérés. Il s'en échappait une odeur d'enzymes, piquante.

Alors qu'il se réveillait un matin, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain, il tomba sur son amant, à genoux au sol devant le toilette. Le gamin se mettait à vomir. Les doutes se développaient tout doucement. Ils s'approchaient bien vite d'une conviction.

Le Patron se souvenait avec méticulosité de ses moments avec son amant. Les premiers temps, il n'était que son jeu. Le geek, encore plus fragile qu'un bébé, le craignait. Il sanglotait beaucoup à l'époque. Il jouait en même temps, pour oublier ses craintes.

Puis, il y eut la période où il commença à lire de la tendresse dans les yeux saphirs pures. Il tenta de s'éloigner de lui à ce moment. Maladroitement, le geek le forçait toujours à revenir vers lui. Il oubliait ses peluches partout, lui préparait des en-cas, s'endormait dans la cuisine pour qu'il le porte jusqu'au canapé, allait même jusqu'à l'attendre dans sa chambre, entièrement nu.

Son affection pour lui débutait vers cette époque. L'attention particulière que lui portait le geek le flattait. Ses sentiments naquirent aussi de sa candeur. Une ingénuité qui devenait presque insolente, un amour pur et fluide. Il l'admirait pour ça. Il l'admirait d'être ce qu'il ne pouvait être. De représenter tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. La soif de l'inconnu se transformant en tendresse.

Cependant, ces sentiments qu'ils supposaient faibles et destructeurs l'effrayaient. Alors, il couchait avec d'autres personnes, s'en vantait devant le Geek. Ce dernier, en souffrait. Il le voyait. Il pleurait, il vomissait, il se rendait malade. Il le rendait malade.

Alors, touché par ses actes, il lui offrait son corps, et se livrait à la flamme qu'il combattait à la fois. Le geek souriait à nouveau.

Le voir donc ainsi aller mal le soulageait quelque part. Il ne s'exprimait pas dessus : il avait honte. Oui, il pensait sérieusement que le geek s'amourachait d'un autre. Il avait d'ailleurs quelques méfiances envers son créateur, avec qui le gamin passait beaucoup trop de temps. Mais au moins, il était rejeté et il souffrait. Cette pensée le réconfortait. Un peu. Quand elle ne lui donnait pas l'impression de se détester lui même.

Les semaines passaient. Quand ils couchaient ensemble – ce qui se faisait de plus en plus rare –, le Patron se montrait de plus en plus brutal. Il assouvissait sa vengeance et ses pulsions, mais l'intérêt du sexe ne volait pas plus haut. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il n'utilisait plus le geek juste comme un garage à bite. Lui même ne comprenait pas comment le petit pouvait rester à se faire traiter de salope, se faire cracher dessus sans lui demander un tant soi peu d'amour. Il ne l'aimait vraiment plus, c'était la seule option.

Mr Chacha, un matou qu'ils avaient adopté ensemble peu après leur emménagement, les fréquentaient plus qu'ils ne se voyaient. Pourtant, ce chat pouvait disparaître des jours entiers. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Jusqu'à ce que le Patron se décida à s'abstenir totalement. Parce que le gamin riait. Un visage heureux, délicieux, des sourires amoureux qu'il lui offrait. Amoureux, certes. Mais de lui ? La vigilance du Patron à son comble ne lui autorisait pas à se laisser berner. Le Geek devait s'être entiché d'un autre. Ce dernier avait fini par accepter son amour.

Peu importe combien de fois il y pensait, il comprenait que le Geek s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui avait fait part de sa faiblesse, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Quand à celui qui possédait désormais son cœur, le Patron ne pouvait que reconnaître son bon goût. Le gamin, depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, était toujours parfait. Sauf maintenant. Sa trahison, bien qu'il la rationalisait, le démolissait.

Il l'avait perdu sans être vraiment le Patron ? Il le retrouverait en l'étant. Personne ne touche à son Geek. Au delà d'être celui qu'il aimait, il devait être sa chose. A lui. Son repère fixe. A lui.

« Patron ? »

Le Geek lui souriait jovialement. Il lui répondit avec son ton habituel.

« Quoi gamin ?

- Je vais devoir sortir... Mais tu pourrais être là à mon retour ? Dans deux heures je pense. Il y a des choses dont nous devons parler. »

Il se moquait de lui. En plus. Ce petit salopard n'avait rien de l'être chaste qu'il eut aimé.

« Je crois aussi oui, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. »

Le geek lui porta un regard étonné, puis lui offrit un nouveau sourire épanoui.

« A tout à l'heure alors ! »

Il ouvrit la porte, mais avant de passer le pas, il tourna la tête vers le Patron.

« Cet appartement commence à me lasser, pas toi ? »

Puis, il disparut. Le lasser ? Il voulait quitter l'appartement ? Leur foyer conjugal ? Pour aller où ? Chez leur créateur sans doute ! Il se fichait de qui lui volait son amant. Il anéantirait cet homme. Ensuite, il détruirait le Geek, pour le faire entièrement sien à nouveau. Qu'il finisse comme l'esclave sexuel qu'il aurait dû rester. En cet instant précis, le Patron abhorrait son colocataire. Sa faiblesse l'avait contaminé.

Il enfila sa veste et le prit en filature, bien décidé à savoir dans les bras de quel connard il le retrouverait. Il marchait quelques mètres derrière lui. Le Geek ne le remarquerait pas: il ne prêtait attention à rien dans cette phase d'euphorie. A cause de lui.

Le Patron bouillonnait. Ses entrailles lui hurlaient de répandre le sang du geek sur le sol. De violer son corps morts. De le conserver, pour pouvoir recommencer chaque fois que son cul préféré lui manquerait.

Toute sa haine se tut à l'instant où le Geek entra dans un grand bâtiment gris. Devant, des personnes fumaient. A leur bras était attaché une perfusion pour certains. D'autres personnes en blouse les accompagnaient.

Qu'est-ce que le gamin foutait à l'hôpital ?

Les derniers événements prirent un tout autre sens dans le crâne du Patron. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé pousser. Exprès. Pour ressembler à celui qu'il croyait être son rival. Pour peut-être plaire au Geek. Peut-être pas. Inconsciemment sans doute.

Pleure : incompréhension, peur. Vomissements : mal-être, refus. Rire : acceptation, optimisme. Pour s'être déjà tapé des infirmières, il connaissait ce refrain. Celui qui faisait danser ceux qui se savaient condamné à mort.

* * *

><p>Le Geek rentrait de l'hôpital. Il avait profité du soir doux de décembre pour acheter quelques poireaux, et des agrumes. Maintenant, sa seule impatience était de pouvoir enfin dire la vérité au Patron. Sa plus grande peur résidait dans le timing. Le comportement plus qu'effrayant du Patron lui laissait sous-entendre que le miracle s'était produit trop tard.<p>

« Je préférerai que tu ailles habiter avec Mathieu, entendit le Geek a peine fut-il dans le salon. »

Le Patron, un verre de whisky devant lui, jouait avec son arme entre ses doigts. Il connaissait cet expression sur le visage de son criminel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Patron?

- Je suis un homme affreux geek. »

La première fois qu'il avait entendu ça, le Patron lui avouait, dans des hurlements coupables, qu'il l'avait trompé. Alors que quelques mois avant, il lui jurait de ne plus lui briser le cœur avec d'autres amants. Le geek posa sa main sur son ventre qui commençait doucement à se bomber.

« C'est de ma faute, gémit le plus jeune.

- Quoi?! Non ! Ce n'est pas...

- Tu es allée voir une femme n'est-ce pas? Pour qu'elle tombe enceinte?! Pour avoir ce gosse que je ne peux pas t'offrir? Parce que j'ai moins de libido peut-être ? Combien de fois tu l'as baisé ?»

Le Patron se leva brusquement, son arme toujours à la main. Il la pointait au plafond, vers les meubles, vers lui-même. Dans son mouvement véhément, ses lunettes tombèrent sur le sol. Ses yeux s'emplissait de peine, derrière un voile d'alcool. Le spiritueux parcouraient pleinement son corps. Les larmes du geek montèrent. Si seulement il lui avait dit plus tôt.

« Ça n'a rien à voir geek ! Je m'en fous... J'ai été aveugle. Dans mon petit monde, dans mes désirs toujours égoïste, je t'ai oublié. Et tu sais le pire? J'ai douté de toi ! De ton amour pour moi, de toute cette tendresse que tu m'offres ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais trompé. J'étais prêt à tuer l'homme que tu aimes pour t'avoir, alors que la semaine avant, je te souhaitais de souffrir d'en aimer un autre ! J'ai besoin de te croire perdu pour t'aimer. Et c'est ce que je fais là ! Je veux mourir mon ange. Je veux mourir pour ne pas avoir à te voir malade, à te voir t'accrocher à moi, je ne veux pas te dire que tu battras la maladie alors que je sais que c'est fini. Vomissements, pleurs, vertiges... Je te croyais en mal d'amour alors que tu étais en mal tout court ! Et pour ne pas plus me blesser, tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance, luttant seul. Sans moi... Qui aurait besoin d'un homme comme le Patron aussi? Un fou, un taré, une larve ! Tu n'es rien de tout ça. Toi, tu es la bonté même. Un ange je vous dis ! Putain de merde, pourquoi c'est pas moi qui suit à l'article de la mort, je le mérite cent fois plus !"

Les larmes du geek séchèrent d'elles même au fur et à mesure que la tirade avançait. Il s'avança vers le Patron, inquiet toujours encore de cette arme qui se pointait bien trop près de sa tête. Il lui avait pourtant demandé de ne plus la sortir. C'était la condition sinéquanone à leur emménagement ensemble. Et là, le flingue menaçait son possesseur. Il posa sa main sur la gueule du pistolet. Le Patron ne tirerait pas, il le savait. Pour une fois, son dos était bien droit : il faisait la même taille que son amant.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Le pistolet s'écroula au sol. La sécurité toujours active empêcha un coup perdu. Le geek caressa la joue du Patron, le forçant avec délicatesse à relever ses yeux dans les siens. La brume spiritueuse s'était un peu dissipé, sans doute à cause du monologue. Il lui prit le poignet, et l'entraîna à poser sa main sur son ventre.

« On a besoin de toi. »

Le Patron fronça les sourcils. Son menton dériva sur la gauche, démontrant toute son incompréhension. Le geek lui sourit, non pas tendrement, mais avec un véritable air de troll.

« Je vais pas crever idiot. Je ne suis pas malade. »

Il s'amusa de le voir ainsi déphasé. L'expression d'un Patron médusé, ça valait tous les malentendus du monde. Même si celui-ci lui avait fait peur.

« Mais... L'hopital avant...

- Oui... C'est parce que tu vois... »

Le troll disparut aussi vite qu'il apparut du visage du geek. Il rougit fortement. D'un coup, le doute le prit. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il secoua sa tête pour refuser ses propres pensées. Il aimait le Patron, parce qu'il avait appris peu à peu à connaître chaque parcelle de lui. Si certaines lui semblaient instables et prédisposées à la fuite dans les circonstances actuelles, une autre la bouleversait complètement. « Il m'aime. »

« Tu voulais un enfant Patron. Je le lisais dans ton regard. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais le premier d'entre toutes les personnalités à être prêt... Mais si. Je croyais ne pas avoir à prendre peur des femmes, parce que tu ne voulais pas de la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas t'offrir. Outre les boobies, mais tu n'en as pas non plus en fait."

Il rigola. Devant l'air sérieux du Patron, que sa plaisanterie n'avait en rien atteint, il poursuivit.

« Mais tu as voulu un enfant. J'ai d'abord pensé à t'autoriser à coucher avec une nana... Pour l'enfant. Une mère porteuse. Mais tu es à moi Patron. »

Son propre regard se fit grave à ce moment. Il combla la distance entre son homme et lui, coinçant la main du Patron entre leur deux abdomens.

« A moi seul. »

Il lui sourit, rougissant encore de son audace. Il s'en détacha ensuite pour errer dans le salon. Son pas léger effleurait le sol sans bruit. Il n'arriverait pas à lui dire la suite en face. Le Patron lui avait apprit des choses depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Être jaloux. Mais aussi être fier. Ne pas montrer qu'on se donne entièrement.

« Je ne pouvais me résoudre à en autoriser une seule à t'avoir. Alors, il ne me restait plus qu'une option. Je suis allé voir Mathieu, pour lui demander de faire de moi une femme. Ça n'a pas marché... Il n'a plus assez de contrôle sur nous, tu vois. Pas pour un tel changement. Alors je pleurais. Je pleurais, parce que je pensais au moment où le désir de procréer serait plus grand que ton amour pour moi. Je pleurais sans comprendre que Mathieu avait réussi. Et puis, il y a eu les vomissements. »

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du Patron, dos à lui. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre, qu'il contemplait tendrement.

« Tu m'en auras fais baver. Ton père aussi me fait vomir, quand il y va trop fort. »

Le plancher craqua. Deux bras, qu'il connaissait puissants, mais qui à cet instant n'avait rien d'assurés, l'enlacèrent. Il sentit le front du Patron contre ses épaules. Il crut même percevoir une larme glisser sur sa peau.

« Tu es enceint.

- Oui. »

Le Geek se retourna, et reçut un baiser auquel il s'attendait. Le Patron ne le laisserait pas voir son émotion. Il lui imposerait ses sentiments, comme toujours. Malgré la tendresse de la scène, un petit quelque chose dérangeait le gamer. Il le repoussa doucement.

« Patron?

- Mh? Répondit-il, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi leur étreinte s'achevait si vite.

- Tu as pensé que je te trompais. »

Le Patron serra ses lèvres ensemble dans un moment de stress.

« Tu as vraiment cru que moi, je te trompais.

- N'importe qui me tromperait... Avec mon caractère, ça doit pas être facile de me supporter. Tu cherchais peut-être de la tendresse ou... »

Il tentait de se justifier, cherchant ses mots, mais se rendait bien compte de son incapacité dans ce domaine. Le Geek le poussa jusqu'au sofa, où il le fit s'allonger en s'installant sur lui. Le Patron se détendit en voyant un clin d'œil s'adresser à lui.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Apprends une chose, lui susurra-t-il en se glissant à son oreille, je t'appartiens autant que tu m'appartiens. »

Il le sentit frissonner. Ce genre de phrase lui faisait toujours cet effet. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, pour enlever son t-shirt avec langueur, sous le yeux d'un Patron admiratif. Devant la beauté de ce corps qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis longtemps. Devant le parfait de son blanc immaculé. Devant le léger arrondi de son ventre.

« Ca m'excite de penser à ce que tu me feras quand j'aurais un ventre plus gros, indiqua-t-il en comprenant son regard.

- Moi aussi gamin. »

Le geek enleva son jeans et son boxer sans gêne. Il descendit le pantalon du Patron, massant le caleçon sous ses yeux. Il aimait voir le tissu se tendre. Bientôt, ce seront ses t-shirts qui se tendront.

Son bassin ondulait sur l'érection mûrissante sous lui. Il se masturbait avec lenteur, tout en jouant avec son téton entre deux doigts. Les yeux du Patron reluirent de leur perversion habituelle. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

Quand les mains du plus âgé s'aventurèrent vers lui, il les attrapa et les leva au dessus de sa tête. Il l'embrassa au passage, lui mordant la lèvre pour le prévenir de ne plus recommencer sans sa permission.

Il le relâcha, pour reculer un peu et se pencher sur le sous-vêtement maltraité. Il y donna un coup de langue. Le sexe frétilla en dessous. Le Patron lança un râle, qui rassura le geek. Il ne s'était tapé personne pendant leur pause sexuelle. Sa salive se répondait sur le coton, alors qu'il jouait avec de sa langue. Quand il décida ce châtiment-ci achevé, il lui arracha la souffrance de l'habit.

« Suce moi, gronda la voix grave. »

Le Geek n'en fit rien. Ses doigts se glissèrent derrière le membre, frôlant ses testicules qui tressautèrent. Il atteint l'orifice derrière, et entreprit de le masser. Le Patron ne semblait pas s'attendre à ça, car il tenta de se relever, mais fut bien vite stoppé par une main sur son torse et un regard dominant. Le benjamin en avait besoin. Se sentir homme. Malgré tout.

La visite de son corps se poursuivit rapidement. Le Geek connaissait son amant : ce n'était pas une chochotte. S'il souffrait, tant mieux, il prendrait encore plus son pied. Alors, le définissant prêt très vite, il lui prit les jambes d'un geste, les souleva et le pénétra. Son sexe peina à s'enfoncer entièrement, mais il se força dans des coups de reins puissants, qu'il accompagna d'un gémissement.

Il lui offrit quelques mouvements lents pour qu'il s'habitue, avant de s'abattre sur lui. Le Patron se tordait en grognant des vulgarités, qui enhardissaient encore son amant.

« Patron... »

La voix du Geek restait fébrile, même lorsqu'il le dominait. Lorsqu'il touchait sa prostate, ils criaient du même plaisir. Le Geek se saisit de la nuque du Patron pour le redresser et l'embrasser avec fougue. Les mouvements de hanche de l'aîné s'associaient maintenant au sien.

« T'as plus intérêt à douter de moi maintenant, lui gronda-t-il. Après ce que je fais pour toi. »

Le Patron acquiesça dans un gémissement plus aigu. Le Geek le poussa à nouveau sur le canapé, mais dos à lui. Il lui releva la croupe pour le prendre.

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'offres tout?! Même ma putain de virilité? »

Le Patron ne savait plus que penser. D'un côté le geek se déchaînait si fort entre ses fesses qu'il tenait mal sur ses avant bras. De l'autre, il l'entendait lui livrer le don humiliant de son personne. Dominant ou dominé, il ne savait plus trop où se placer.

« C'est parce que... parce que... »

Le gamin s'essoufflait. Sa débauche le fatiguait, mais leur prodiguait un plaisir inouïe. Le Patron le sentait partir, et lui même n'était plus loin de l'orgasme.

"Parce que je t'aime !"

Les gestes du Geek reprirent de l'envergure, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux hanches du Patron jusqu'à le griffer, et dans un ultime gémissement, il se déversa en lui. Le Patron lui même s'étala sur le canapé après y avoir étalé sa semence.

Les deux hommes se perdirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cherchant leur souffle en s'accrochant, se possédant, s'incorporant. Le silence retomba dans leur appartement. Mr Chacha débarqua dans le salon, miaula puis s'en alla tout aussi vite qu'il vint.

« Patron? Demanda la douce voix du geek.

- Quoi?

- Ne doute plus jamais de moi. Je t'en supplie. Tu sais pas tout ce que je ferai pour toi. »

Le Patron caressa les cheveux de l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

« Si, je crois que j'imagine. »


	4. Chapter 4

« Si c'est une fille?

- Angela."

Le Hippie hocha la tête devant un Patron plus sérieux que jamais.

"Si c'est un garçon? Demanda le camé.

- Angelo."

Le Geek releva les yeux vers le duo avec un sourire amusé.

« C'est profond ce que tu dis gros.

- Comme tout ce que fais le Patron, ajouta le plus jeune de la bande. »

Mathieu roula des yeux, apportant à tous thé, café et infusion. Plus d'alcool pour le geek, plus d'alcool pour personne.

« Oh merde c'est trop chou, s'écria soudain Maître Panda.

- Quoi? Fit le geek, à qui s'adressait cette remarque.

- Ton ventre est tellement rond que ta tasse tient dessus ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, avant que la confrérie ne rit ensemble. Sauf le geek, qui faisait une moue boudeuse.

« Vous êtes idiots ! J'en suis à neuf mois et deux jours, c'est normal que mon ventre soit gros !

- Patron, tu le roules pour l'emmener jusqu'à la voiture? S'amusa Mathieu.

- Attends, depuis quand le petit est devenu un joint, intervint le hippie soudain inquiet. C'est d'ta faute gros? Demanda-t-il au Patron.

- Dites pas n'importe quoi, il est très bien le gosse comme ça ! »

Ce dernier sourit à la remarque avant de se tendre, lâchant sa tasse. Son contenu se déversa sur son ventre. Il se leva prestement, et n'en déplaise aux douleurs abdominales qu'il connaissait sur le moment, se précipita dans la cuisine pour chercher un chiffon.

« Désolé Mathieu !

- Cours pas comme ça sale gosse !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je... »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva les deux genoux à terre, arque-voûté en avant.

« Patron ! »

Ce dernier se trouvait déjà à côté de lui, paniquant. De son côté, Mathieu appelait une ambulance. Maître Panda tournait autour d'eux, prononçant des paroles chinoises. Le Hippie, dans un soubresaut de lucidité, se leva d'un coup.

« Il va accoucher gros !

- Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

- Putain gamin, tu pouvais pas sortir quand on était à l'hosto ? Aussi chiant que ton père miniature !

- Dépêchez vous ! Allé ! Mon … Petit frère est entrain d'accoucher. Non ce n'est pas une blague ! Ramenez vos miches oui !

- Ils foutent quoi Mathieu ?

- Ils m'ont raccroché au nez ces enculés !

- C'est déjà trop tard là ! Enlève lui son fut Patron. »

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Il n'avait jamais autant trimer pour enlever de simples vêtements.

« Voilà ! Mathieu, Panda, vous savez quoi faire maintenant ?! »

En arrière plan à cette panique, le Geek hurlait. Le hippie se pencha sur lui et lui souffla sa fumée dans la bouche. Il se détendit un peu.

« Mais tu viens de lui donner quoi saloperie de hippie ?!

- Calme toi capitaliste ! Il souffre plus là !

- Faut que tu pousses geek ! »

Maître Panda, qui se fit pour l'occasion gynécologue, aidait l'enfant, dont la tête dépassait déjà du corps du geek à sortir.

« C'est dégueulasse ! S'exclama Mathieu en tournant en rond.

- Ta gueule putain ! Hurla un Patron au bord de l'infarctus.

- Tu veux une latte aussi ? Un peu plus de colère et c'est à Mathieu de Bonjour Tristesse que tu ressembles gros, affirma le Hippie. »

Le Patron s'empara du joint et tira plusieurs lattes d'affilé. Il embrassa le Geek pour lui en faire profiter.

« Pousse gamin ! Allé ! »

Alors que la poigne du Patron écrasait à lui en casser le pisiforme la main du geek, que toutes les personnalités et leur créateur trépignaient et menaçaient de se tuer, un petit cri suraigu résonna. Personne n'osa tourner la tête immédiatement vers son origine.

La voix du Panda brisa le calme passager.

« Angelo. »

* * *

><p>Fin :)<br>Votre imagination fera le reste !  
>Et surtout, écrivez, encore et encore, publiez, même si vous avez peur !<br>Tendresse et Bigoudis Chauffants,  
>Maria<p> 


End file.
